Trinity ha muerto, ¿que hay de Neo?
by freaks.co
Summary: Los sentimientos de Neo, despues de la muerte de Trinity. ¿Como crees que se siente? Talvez no tenga sentido pero no saben como apreciaria que leyeran la historia. ¡Gracias! (R&R)


- Nota del autor - Quiero agradecer a Ichia, por que ella me dio la idea base de la historia. Quiero agradecer a los autores que me reviewaron las historias pasadas, ya que me impulsaron a escribir más. ¡Gracias!  
  
Neo's P.O.V  
  
Estoy sentado, viendo el monitor. Lo que antes me parecía una imagen, se ha vuelto simples códigos. Desde que Trinity se fue nada es lo mismo, todos somos mas distantes y lo que anteriormente me aprecia magnifico ahora me da igual.  
  
Morfeo ya no se acerca, ni siquiera a hablarme, simplemente se encierra en su habitación. Al parecer, piensa que la muerte de Trinity fue su culpa.  
  
¿Qué pasa conmigo? No lo sé. Pero mi conciencia me esta matando. Tal vez morir sea la mejor opción, podría estar con Trinity. Podría tocar sus manos una vez mas y besarla de nuevo. . .  
  
Necesito verla. . . ¡Maldita sea! No tengo a nadie a quien culpar, ni nadie con quien hablar. Todos se alejan de mi. . . Todos me huyen.  
  
Excepto Marcia. . . La conocí hace poco, después del incidente. Es la única que ha sabido hablar conmigo sin hacerme sentir culpable.  
  
¡Maldita conciencia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer cuando menos te necesito?  
  
¿Cómo osas a dar señales de vida después de tanto tiempo? ¡Maldita seas!  
  
No es momento de maldecir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Morfeo me habla. Solo para decirme que los centinelas se acercan. Lástima. . .  
  
Estabamos reunidos, tratando de descifrar la razón de esta inesperada visita. Los centinelas no eran seres que hacían una visita así como así, algo querían.  
  
Solo había una manera de pelearlos. . . No estoy en condiciones como para luchar. Al parecer, el hecho de que me haya rehusado a pelear, causo el enojo de varios.  
  
Ahora estamos peor que nunca, esta estúpida crisis no nos ayuda en nada. Si queremos salvar la nave tendremos que unirnos con la nave mas cercana a nosotros. Parecer ser que Nab ya no puede sola.  
  
Según el radar la nave mas cercana es la de Marcia; la Saczedior. Fuerte, resistente y joven con mucho que dar. Una de las mejores naves, según el consejo. Seguiremos el aviso y nos uniremos a ella, solo para luchar, espero que esta pelea no dure tanto.  
  
Pronto iremos a la nave de Marcia, espero poder aguantar sin tener que explotar. Solo espero. . .  
  
  
  
Hoy desperté con una extraña energía, lo digo por que desperté sin el sentimiento de odio pero el de tristeza y desesperación seguían aquí.  
  
Tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Estaba sentado en aquel elevador de Zion, en el suelo, solo. Por mas que intentaba pararme no podía. Cada vez que subía o bajaba, la puerta se abría y visualizaba partes de mi vida. Una vez que se abrió vi a Trinity, ahí, sola. Y yo con unas ganas horribles de abrazarla. Con una impotencia espantosa. Tratando de ponerme de pie cuando mis piernas no me hacían caso.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Un viento escalofriante me hizo volver en sí.  
  
"Prepárate," me dijo Morfeo, "pronto iremos a la nave vecina."  
  
Supongo que lo mejor era hablar con alguien y el descontento de la nave solo lo hacía peor. Tal vez Marcia podría ayudarme.  
  
  
  
En la sala de control, me encontraba solo. Todo lo sentía frío y el dolor de cabeza se hacia cada vez más agudo. Me senté y me di cuenta de que el asiento frente a mi estaba vacío, Trinity. . .  
  
"Hola, Neo." Me dijo Marcia.  
  
- - Recuerdo que así me hablaba Trinity. . .- -  
  
Sentía una cierta calidez en su voz. Una especie de revolución de emociones; el dolor, la desesperación y un poco de amor, tomaron control de mi mente.  
  
"Hola. . ." Respondí fríamente. Sentía, aún, esa calidez en su voz.  
  
"Neo, te tengo una especie de propuesta. . ." Me dijo mientras se sentaba delante de mi.  
  
Me tomó de las manos y me habló de una manera la cual ya extrañaba.  
  
"¿De que hablas?" Le pregunté  
  
"He estado pensando que, tal vez, lo que haga que te sientas mal es el hecho de estar en un lugar donde hay demasiado recuerdos de Trinity." Dijo.  
  
"¿Esa es tu propuesta?" Dije confundido.  
  
"No, lo que quiero decir es que estarías mejor en un lugar lejos de esta nave."  
  
"¿Dónde?"  
  
"Tal vez, si te unes a nuestra nave. . ." Me dijo.  
  
Por un momento lo que me dijo tuvo coherencia y le dio un poco de sentido a la vida. . .  
  
0 


End file.
